


Taking Advantage

by Moonsault, orphan_account



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, IWS days, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Pre-Canon, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsault/pseuds/Moonsault, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sami isn't even sure how the argument started, but for some reason his tag team partner kept insisting that there was no way that anal sex felt good, and then insisted Sami prove it, and... well, here they are.





	Taking Advantage

“I just don’t see how it’s _possible.”_

Sami Zayn blinked drowsily at his belligerent tag team partner on the other side of the bed in the only hotel room they could afford in Philadelphia. He couldn’t even remember how this argument had started. He’d already been half-asleep when Kevin had _finally_ finished showering--he never took this long--and emerged from the bathroom in a billow of steam pungent with cheap hotel soap to join him. Sami tried to go back over the conversation, but he still couldn’t quite figure out how he and Kevin--scowling and scoured bright pink--had somehow ended up arguing about anal sex.

Sami shook his head in utter confusion and propped himself up on one elbow. “You don’t have to _understand_ it, Kev. I have it on good authority that it feels good, okay? End of the debate, which I do not actually know why we are having.”

“Good authority?” Kevin’s eyebrows went up. “Have you tried it?”

“What? No, I have not,” Sami said with as much dignity as he could muster. 

“So who did you hear it from?”

“None of your business,” Sami said, although he was pretty sure Claudio wouldn’t mind if he told Kevin. He tried to echo Claudio’s urbane, amused tone from his memory as he said, “Besides, it’s not like the Internet doesn’t exist.” He was still mortified when he remembered Claudio patiently explaining that enjoying being the receptive partner during anal sex had nothing to do with how manly you were--not that Sami had said that exactly, but Claudio had caught the implication from Sami’s red-faced, incoherent question fragments and had patiently walked Sami through some explanations, waving aside his sputtered apologies. 

Looking back, Sami had the distinct impression there had been an invitation hovering around those explanations, but Sami had been too flustered at the time to recognize it.

“I don’t trust shit on the Internet,” Kevin said as if he were scoring a point in the argument. “And I don’t see how it can feel good to have something stuck in your butt.”

“Then why do so many people _do_ it, Kev?” The argument was beginning to feel distinctly surreal. “Maybe you should try it sometime and find out, huh? Stop being so closed-minded.”

Kevin gave him a dead-eyed look of deep offense. “Oh yeah?” he said. “Alright then. Alright.” With no warning at all, he flipped over onto his stomach and pulled his sweatpants off. “Go on and show me.”

Sami felt his mouth drop open as he looked at the sudden expanse of Kevin’s ass, then wrenched his eyes back to Kevin’s scowling face. “I’m sorry, _what?_ ”

“You say it feels good, I don’t believe you, so prove it.”

“Prove…?” Sami heard himself say faintly, and realized he was waving his hand in the air. “With...uh…” He looked at his own hand, then back at Kevin.

“Yeah, what? You got a problem with it? Lots of people do it and like it, _apparently.”_ Kevin’s voice was flat as if what he were saying wasn’t totally insane. “Who’s closed-minded now, huh?”

“I would… need… lube?” It shouldn’t be a question, but somehow Sami’s voice kept tilting up into incredulity at every pause.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Kevin snapped, reaching down and grabbing his bag up from the floor as Sami tried very hard not to notice the effect of that lifting on his backside. “There must be something here. Shampoo, I don’t think so. Mountain Dew, uh, no. Okay, here.” 

He tossed a clear bottle at Sami, who caught it reflexively and peered at the label. “Aloe vera gel?”

“Good for rope burns,” Kevin said. “Just bought it. Should do.” He slapped one butt cheek as Sami hesitated. “Go on, Mr. Socially Aware. Teach me your oh-so-cosmopolitan ways.” 

“I’m not cosmopolitan,” Sami disagreed, mostly by reflex. He popped open the cap of the gel bottle, and the sound seemed to resonate oddly loudly in the hotel room. Squeezing some of the gel onto his hand, he smeared it across his fingers.

Kevin glanced over his shoulder, then went back to gazing at the headboard. “It’s not going to feel good,” he muttered.

“Then maybe I shouldn’t--”

“I’m not letting you call me a bigot the rest of my life, okay? Just do it and prove my fucking point.”

Aiming for nonchalance, Sami put his non-slippery hand on Kevin’s butt in what he kind of meant to be a reassuring pat, then realized could come off as a grope. He froze. He should really, _really_ just make a dumb joke and get up and wash his hands and go to back to bed and never talk about this again, he realized. Kevin’s skin was scrubbed and rosy pink beneath Sami’s fingers, a few dark hairs scattered here and there. Kevin shifted his hips a little and Sami could feel his muscles bunch and tense. He should just make a joke and retreat, Sami knew.

_But he would never get another cha--_

He cut off that line of thought brutally. That was _another_ reason this was wrong, it would be taking advantage of Kevin’s weird whim to do something that Sami… maybe didn’t mind doing. That wasn’t fair to Kevin. So there were many excellent reasons to stop this nonsense right now and go to bed.

Instead, he touched his slick fingers to the very top of the cleft of Kevin’s ass.

Kevin went oddly still for a second and Sami froze again. For a long moment they were motionless, and then Kevin cleared his throat. “Yeah, I don’t know what you learned on the Internet, Sami, but I’m pretty sure that’s not exactly the spot,” he said in his most sarcastic tone.

“Right, I know that,” Sami snapped. Kevin’s mockery seemed almost to goad him into action, and he drew his fingers down between Kevin’s ass cheeks, probing hastily, as if he’d stop if he thought about it any more. Which was probably true.

“Okay, that just feels kind of weird,” Kevin said. “And that’s--ow--not even--” He stopped talking abruptly as Sami finally found what seemed to be the right spot, a little pulse of heat beneath his fingers. “Right,” Kevin said in a somewhat stifled tone. “I guess that’s-- Go on, then. Expand my horizons and all that.”

The matter-of-fact dryness of his voice should have made everything more surreal, but instead it seemed to almost ground Sami: _just two tag team partners doing some anal fingering, nothing dramatic to see here._

“Right,” said Sami. “Okay. Tell me if I hurt you.” 

“I thought it was supposed to feel _good,_ ” Kevin jeered.

“With someone who knows what they’re _doing,_ Kev.” Sami pushed awkwardly, trying not to let his fingers shake. At first nothing at all happened, and then Kevin took a deep breath and exhaled, his body going more relaxed and--

 _Oh._ “You’re hot,” Sami blurted out.

Kevin chuckled very slightly and Sami _felt_ the effects of it tighten around his finger. A dizzy wave of shock went over him: _I’m inside Kevin. Holy shit._ “Everyone’s hot inside,” Kevin said.

 _You are outside too,_ Sami wanted to say, but he wasn’t _that_ discombobulated. “Does it hurt?” he asked instead.

“Nah. It’s a little weird. Doesn’t really feel _good_ either, though. Told you so.” There was a moment of silence. “Maybe you need to, you know. Do more,” Kevin said.

Experimentally Sami pushed a little harder, then, feeling greatly daring, added a second finger. Everything was hot and tight and soft, and it was getting really hard to keep his cool. He didn’t want to hurt Kevin. He wanted it to feel good.

He wanted to make Kevin feel good.

“I bet--” Kevin took a breath, still staring at the headboard. He hadn’t looked back since Sami had-- “I bet you could get a third finger in there. Maybe that would…” He took another deep breath. “Maybe that would do it.”

Sami felt like he could hardly breathe as he slipped in a third finger. Hot, so hot, and yielding and _Kevin--_ He remembered what Cesaro said about the prostate and crooked his fingers, pushing.

Kevin made a startled little noise, a tiny squeaky “Oh!”

Sami stopped. “Did that hurt?” He heard his voice shaking, and hoped Kevin would assume it was merely nerves and not yammering lust.

Kevin was silent for far too long before saying “It didn’t… _hurt_ , exactly. Not exactly.” Sami heard him swallow. “Do it again.” Sami did it again, and Kevin made a very slight hissing noise. “That’s.” Sami waited for him to finish the sentence, but Kevin didn’t seem inclined to.

“Kev?” Sami said after a moment.

Kevin cleared his throat. “Nope,” he said. “That definitely doesn’t seem worth all the hassle.” His voice was a little high and breathless, and Sami felt a pang of guilt that he was willing to put Kevin through this embarrassment for his own pleasure. _Bad Sami._

And apparently it didn’t even feel good! “Geez,” Sami said, disappointed. “I’d hoped--” He pushed inward again, as gently as possible, feeling velvet-hot-Kevin until he could hardly bear it.

“Nope that’s not do _ing any_ thing--” Kevin’s voice wavered slightly in the middle of the sentence, then settled back down. “Maybe fingers aren’t enough.”

Sami rolled his eyes. “Well, sorry I don’t happen to have a dildo lying around or anything.” Kevin snorted slightly. “Or a cucumber or bottle or whatever--”

“Ew,” said Kevin. “I don’t think so.”

“Well, for God’s sake,” Sami snapped, “why don’t I just stick my dick in there or something.”

There was a beat of silence while Sami resisted the urge to clap his free hand over his mouth. Then Kevin said, “I mean, if you’re going to _insist..._ ”

“Uh?” Sami said.

“Geez,” said Kevin, “it was your idea, right? I know better than to argue with you when you get stubborn. I know how insufferable you’ll be.” He rolled his hips and Sami stifled a groan at the sensation of it around his fingers. What would it feel like with-- “Go wash your hand and come back here and get on with it, I guess.”

“Um.” Sami gently (and somewhat reluctantly) extricated his fingers, feeling as if he were in some weird video game where every dialogue option was ever-so-slightly askew. “Okay.” In the bathroom, he washed his hands, then caught a glimpse of his face in the mirror and simply stared. _Sami, you manipulative bastard, what are you doing? Go back out there and tell Kevin you are going to sleep. Stop taking advantage of your tag partner’s bizarre mood to finally, to finally get to do what..._

“Hurry it up,” Kevin snapped, and Sami jolted, then slowly went back to rinsing the soap off his hands. 

“Uh, we’ll need a condom, right?” he called toward the room.

“Oh,” said Kevin. “I, uh. I have one.”

“Really?” Sami popped back out of the bathroom to find Kevin still on his stomach, though now with a pillow tucked under his hips. His bag was on the bed and he was rummaging through it again. Sami caught the little condom packet as it got lobbed at him like some kind of sexy shuriken. “Hoping to get lucky, huh?”

Kevin shoved his bag off the bed, then dropped his chin down on his crossed arms, not looking at Sami. “I guess,” he said.

“Better luck next time,” Sami joked.

“Hmph,” said Kevin to the headboard. Sami stared at him for a moment, still in his Guns n’ Roses t-shirt, half-naked. The back of his neck was pink beneath his close-cropped hair. “Well?” Kevin snapped, sounding annoyed. “Get over here and show me how it’s done, Casanova. You were so eager to show me the ways of the world and all.”

“Okay, uh. Let me get undressed.” Sami quickly pulled off his own shirt, then angled around so Kevin couldn’t see him out of the corner of his eye as he unzipped his jeans. He sat down on the bed, then blurted out, “You know, you don’t have to be on your stomach. We can be face to--”

“No thanks,” said Kevin. “This is good.” Sami felt relief go through him; the idea of having to make eye contact with Kevin while they were-- It was-- 

It was a little intense.

Though he might be almost as disappointed as he was relieved.

“Okay,” Kevin said briskly to the wall. “I assume you’ll have to, you know, get yourself ready enough. Think of pretty girls or something, I can wait.”

“Right,” said Sami, although Kevin was very, very wrong: the memory of Kevin’s body, the sight of it now, the _anticipation_ of it--no, Sami didn’t need to get himself ready at all. There was a much more dire risk he’d never get around to the actual act.

The condom package was for extra-large, Sami noted with amusement--not that Kevin was tiny or anything from the glimpses Sami had gotten, but that seemed a little optimistic. It opened with a tiny, thrilling crinkle, and Sami rolled it onto his erection, trying to be suave and not awkward. _Pretend you’re Swiss and incredibly sophisticated,_ he reminded himself, but he was pretty sure Claudio had never found himself in such a bizarre situation. He put a little more lube in his hand and palmed himself, taking the opportunity to run his gaze up and down Kevin’s body, from his arms down to his thighs. Even if--as seemed pretty likely--Kevin suddenly got cold feet and told him to fuck off, he’d had the chance to jerk off a little while looking right at him, and that was more than he’d ever imagined possible.

“Okay,” Sami finally said after a long moment of silence. “I think I’m, um.” _Going to come if I keep looking at you while doing this,_ his brain helpfully supplied. He ignored it. “Are you sure?”

Kevin’s shoulders twitched in something close to a shrug. “I’m sure,” he said with an odd, flat emphasis.

“Tell me to stop anytime,” Sami said. “And also, I promise I’ll stop before. Well. You know, before things go too far and I, you know--”

“ _For God’s sake._ ” Kevin sounded almost anguished.

“Right,” said Sami. “Less talking.”

“I don’t mind you _talking,_ ” Kevin said as Sami positioned himself between Kevin’s legs, “I just want you to get started-- _ah._ ”

Everything--Sami, Kevin, time itself--seemed to halt for a moment.

“Okay, yes,” Kevin said in a strained voice as Sami struggled to keep his composure and not just abandon himself and thrust deeper. “That’s… You can do more. Don’t--don’t fucking hold back.”

“Don’t want to hurt you,” Sami said between his teeth, pushing in another exquisite inch. _Fuck fuck fuck, it’s so good._

“You’re not hurting me,” Kevin said. “You’re not hurting me you’re not hurting me you’re not hurting me--” He broke off into a gasp and then said again, “Not hurting, Sami, not hurting.”

Sami eased in further, trying not to listen too closely to the small sounds of--discomfort? It had to be discomfort--Kevin was making. He shouldn’t be finding them so hot, he shouldn’t be here at all. He stopped to catch his breath, resting his hands on Kevin’s hips, resisting the intense urge to just grab tight and thrust.

“Oh God,” Kevin said, and suddenly pushed back against him until Sami couldn’t go any deeper. As Sami tried not to gasp out loud, Kevin rolled his hips and made a sound that was part growl and part sigh. “Sami,” he said. “Does that feel good for you?”

It was the dumbest question Sami had ever heard. “It’s good,” he managed to say, desperate not to lie, desperate not to tell the whole truth. “You feel good.” He felt like he was going to just fall apart on the spot, it was so good. _If you knew how long I’ve wanted this, if you knew how much I’ve wanted this--_

“Oh my God,” Kevin yelped, and Sami thought he’d hurt him until Kevin said again, “Oh my God, what, say that again, _what?_ ” and Sami realized his brain and his tongue had gotten confused, that he’d said everything right out loud. Right out loud, he’d admitted he’d wanted to do this forever. Right out loud.

“Oh no,” Sami said blankly. “Oh no, I’m so sorry.” His hands pattered apologetically on Kevin’s back as he yammered on, “I’m such a bad friend, I know, you don’t have to ever forgive me, I took advantage of you and I’m the worst, I kept meaning to tell you, I _did,_ and I guess now isn’t the best time to mention it, but--” 

“ _Now isn’t the best time to mention it?”_ Kevin echoed him in a stifled voice.

“I mean, I probably should have mentioned it when I wasn’t actually fucking you,” Sami blurted out, and suddenly the utter ridiculousness of the situation hit him all at once, and he felt a wave of irresistible giggles froth up within him.

“Oh no,” Kevin said with panic in his voice as Sami started to laugh. “No no no, don’t you fucking get the giggles on me, in me, don’t you dare-- _ah,_ ah God,” he gasped as the jolts and shudders of laughter ran through Sami’s body. “Oh God, that’s--”

“I’m sorry,” Sami managed through an agony of laughter, “I’m so--”

“ _Stop apologizing and fuck me,_ ” Kevin said wildly, shoving backwards _hard_ , and Sami hung onto his hips for dear life, startled utterly clear-headed again. “Get-- just-- _please,_ ” Kevin said. “It’s so good, I need more, every bit, _move,_ Sami.” 

Sami shoved back and Kevin said “ _Yes,_ like that, do it again, do it again _right now_ ,” so Sami did, and then again, and again, and Kevin made a low, amazed sound and ground his hips into the pillow and _oh,_ everything went very, _very_ tight all at once, and there was a lot going on and Sami didn’t know quite what to do, so he held on in a kind of daze and listened to Kevin’s guttural rapture until the ripples of it faded.

After a while Sami said in a small voice, “Uh, was that--did you--”

“--Shut up,” said Kevin. A moment’s pause. “Yes.” 

“Oh.”

Kevin was panting for breath. “Holy shit,” Sami heard him mutter. Then he said in a clearer voice, “You should too.”

“I should--”

“--finish, yeah.”

“Are you sure?”

“Jesus, Sami,” Kevin groaned. “Please don’t make me beg you again, because I will. I will fucking beg you to _please_ come inside me if that’s what it takes--”

“--No, no, that’s fine,” Sami said quickly. It was substantially more than fine, actually: just hearing Kevin say _please_ with that little hitching gasp in his voice had left him reeling right on the edge. Without thinking, he reached out and grabbed the hem of Kevin’s t-shirt, pulling on it, and Kevin made a startled noise and came back against Sami nice and hard, smelling of soap and sweat and semen.

“Okay,” Kevin said, “Okay, that’s good, just keep doing that, just let me feel you, Sami, let me feel you when-- _ah. Yes._ ” And it was Kevin sounding so fucking _pleased_ about it that seemed to finally light up all of Sami’s brain into bliss and heat for one amazing moment.

It should have been awkward, after: cleaning up, throwing away the condom, trying in vain to get the pillow dry until Kevin threw it across the room in disgust. Yet somehow it wasn’t, although when the sodden pillow almost knocked over a lamp Sami got another attack of random giggles that didn’t stop until Kevin pulled him down roughly onto the bed, his back against Kevin’s chest, and wrapped a leg around his hips. Sami had never imagined he’d be the little spoon, but it was… nice. He felt Kevin nuzzling at the back of his neck and relaxed into the embrace with a sigh.

“You were afraid of taking advantage of me,” Kevin said indistinctly into his hair. “My God.” A pause while Sami felt warm and safe and half-asleep again. “You fucking idiot,” Kevin said. “You couldn’t take advantage of me if you tried.”

“Oh yeah, because you’re _so_ clever and I’m so dumb,” Sami mumbled. He waited for the inevitable snarky comeback, but after a moment of quiet, Kevin just sighed and snuggled closer to him.

Sami took advantage of the silence to fall asleep with Kevin’s warmth and heat cradling him.


End file.
